The Fridge
by dartya
Summary: An OC falls in OP oneshot collection. Because there are way too many different ways to begin their adventures and way too little are used.
1. Oneshot 1

**Disclaimer:I have no idea if it is needed, but okay. Everybody writes them. I'm no Oda and I don't own One Piece. If only... Although I should be pretty genius to write and draw such magnificent manga at the age of few months. Hmmm... AN at the end**

Oneshot 1

Soul mate

Michael took a long look around his little sister's room and sighed.

The room wasn't particularly big, it was more to the small side. It looked like your average teenager's room. Anna's bed stood in the corner and her pillows and blanket were a bright neon pink that hurt his eyes to look at. Her desk usually had dad's laptop on it, but right now it had been removed so that it wouldn't disturb the 'chi' (not that he cared what that was) of the room. The same had been done with her chair, posters and most of her plushies. Anna's two bookcases, standing next to each other, were mostly filled by manga and he recognized almost all of them.

How could he not, when his little sister spent most of her free time babbling to him how awesome and epic Naruto/ One Piece/ Bleach/ Kaichou wa Maid-sama/ some other random shoujo, shounen or whatever manga was and what happened in them. Mostly One Piece and Naruto. Michael really couldn't understand how his otherwise sweet and really girly sister, who believed in true love and other poop like that, could be so amazed by stories that focused on fighting. One Piece didn't even have any romance in it. Not that it stopped his little sister from gushing about "nakamaship", and, when carelessly asked what that was, proceed to fall in a long-winded and very passionate speech that didn't make anything even one bit clearer.

Somehow, his little sister had actually managed to find a bunch of other teens her age that were about just as crazed about the whole "Asian cartoons, comics and stuff" and befriend them.

And now his thoughts were wandering.

Not that he minded. He _really_ didn't want to think about what he was going to do. The thing is, after Anna had found some good friends (and he had to admit that she could have done worse, although he didn't like the looks John had been giving her lately) she decided that he needed some good friends of his own. Michael _didn't_ agree- he was perfectly fine in his bubble, thank you very much. If he wanted some people to talk to, he could always chat with somebody on computer about his favorite video games or talk to his classmates or neighbours. Michael wasn't forever alone and he _did_ have people he could talk to, just not any really close friends, and frankly, he felt no need for somebody else. Well, maybe a girlfriend, but that was different.

So, when his little sister had tried to introduce him to all of the people she knew (yes, _all of them at the same time_. She had made a profile for each and everyone of them. Including a photo, full biography, detailed personal information and, to his horror, even some dirty secrets), he had bluntly stated that he didn't want her to introduce him to anybody she knew. Anna had told him that she understood... and turned to more... unorthodox methods.

Like trying to use her inner eye (let's just say that didn't work), different ways of somewhat traditional divination (he still didn't understand where she got fresh rooster entrails), scrying with a crystal using a world map (she announced his soul mate lived in the middle of south America and was the leader of a small tribe called Matsubha), tarot (Anna told him he should have died the last Saturday) and when she and her friends that had decided to help her with her mission had run out of ideas turned to the almighty mother Google.

Which led him to sitting here in the middle of a circled pentagram that had four white candles and one pink candle (they had run out of white ones) in the star's corners and listening (more like pretending to be listening) how Anna explained the difference between soul mates and twin flames.*

Come to think of it, why was he sitting there patiently not killing some zombies on his PC? Oh,_ right,_ she promised that if he tried a few things with her she would leave him alone. And this was the last one. Which meant he could go and kill some zombies, aliens or go build a empire in a matter of minutes. All he had to do was wait until his sister finished her rant, chant a spell, wait for it to not work like all the previous ones and then he would be free. Free as the birds in the sky...

Michael sighted again. Anna finished her rant ("... and that's why soul mate and twin flame are totally different. You, like, just can't compare them. That's, like, the same as comparing cheese and salami. Just because you put them both on bread doesn't mean they are the same.") and gave him her notes.

He took one look at the so called 'spell' and looked at Anna. Another long look at the paper to check if he really saw what he thought he saw and another long look at his sister to make sure she was serious.

"What?" Anna had gotten annoyed by his staring.

"Seriously?" Michael couldn't believe what he had read.

"Yes," Anne answered in a completely serious voice. Michael didn't know what to believe- his sister could act and it wouldn't be the first time she tried something like that. He was a big softy when it came to his little sister and never really retaliated, and she exploited it rather often. But still, something like this...

"Pig Latin?" Michael deadpanned.

Anna glared. "Yes, Pig Latin. Now, move on with it!"

Even if the reason why Michael tolerated her weird bouts of insanity was that he had a soft spot for her, she could be scary when she tried, so he immediately returned his attention to the note. Michael tried to decipher the so called spell. _Oulsay... remove the 'ay' and add the 'S' at the beginning... Soul? Okay, next would be... mate, obviously. Ymay? How am I supposed you pronounce that?_

As he was thinking this, Anna was gradually growing impatient. When Michael had gotten to the third line, she finally snapped. "Get on with it!"

"Okay, okay, chill out. It's not like-"

A glare from his little sister silenced him.

"Now, you have to sit in the lotus pose."

Michael sighted and righted himself in the correct position. He seriously didn't see any point in any of those spells. Especially this particular one. It was supposed to magically bring him to his soul mate and somehow make everything better. _Right_. Because _that's_ what is going to happen. Oh well, atleast this time she didn't need to use those weird smelling herbs or draw anything on his body.

So he righted himself, reread the spell for the last time and looked at his little sister. "Can I start?"

"Yes. Remember, chant the spell seven, exactly seven times and don't say anything for three minutes. If it doesn't work, I'll figure something out. But, as it will work, there won't be any need for it. And don't forget, speak clearly," and she smiled in a bright, caring and truly intimidating way.

Michael drew his breath and started chanting.

"Oulsay Atemay

Ymay Atefay

Riendsfay orfay Ifelay

Ithay hetay Ipepay"

Another sharp breath and encore. Breath and then repeat the spell. Four more times. A breath and a repeat, a breath and a repeat. Keep on breathing trough chanting the stupid spell. No need to faint because of a lack of oxygen just for a nonsensical spell. Two more times. Chant the spell, small pause and the last time. As he finished, he started counting slowly to hundred eighty. One, two, three... why had his sister removed the clock? Oh, right, 'chi' disturbance or something like that. Forty three...

Hmmm, there is something strange with the last line. One and twelve... Ithay... that would be hit... hetay would be the... and Ipepay... wait, Ipepay? Remove the 'ay', move the p to the beginning... one and forty six... pipe? Hit the pipe?

Michael looked sharply at his sister. Now that he had noticed (two and fourteen), he was absolutely sure the spell was made by his sister to make fun of him. She probably had gotten bored of her tries to find him friends in a supernatural way (Two twenty nine). After all, there was no way in hell it was actually a part of the spell. Not that he would start speaking before the time. You could never be too careful around women, no matter the age. Two fifty eight, two fifty nine, three!

As Michael opened his mouth to demand an explanation, something weird happened. He felt as if he was being pushed and proded at from all the possible angles with the same pressure and the expression his sister sported confirmed that it looked like that too. Or atleast very weird, as she looked horrified. Michael tried to open his mouth to placate her and tell that it wasn't as bad as it looked (not that he knew how it looked), but couldn't as the unexplainable pressure kept his mouth shut. He looked down on himself and saw that he was being pressed on in a way that made him look like a giant... tube? The horrified teenager would have screamed if not for the pressure on his face.

Suddenly, the pressure vanished. Before Michael could sigh in relief and return to his original form he was yanked from the place he had been sitting at and pushed into a... tube? It reminded him of water sleds that were at water parks- only tighter, with no water, going a lot faster and a lot less comfortable. It kinda reminded him of a pipe. As he had been stretched, he adapted to the fast turns and ups and downs a lot faster than a normal not-stretched person would, but he still hit his head, arm or leg against the pipe in various ways and it hurt. He closed his eyes so he wouldn't see the unnerving colors flying around in the pipe and tried figuring out what the heck was going on. Wait... hit the pipe? That would mean the spell worked. The spell worked? The spell worked!

As Michael's mind tried to make sense of what that would mean (and failed miserably) the air in the tube was gradually growing colder.

Then he noticed that he wasn't in the pipe anymore and his eyes shot open. He shut them immediately as everything was so bright and white, especially when compared to the crazy colors of the tube. Michael hadn't managed to catch even a glimpse of the terrain or where he was. All he could tell with his remaining senses was that it was really cold, the air smelled like a fresh snow and he was either falling or flying- more like falling diagonally as the gravity felt strange.

With a thud he landed in the snow on his face. Weirdly, it didn't hurt, only felt uncomfortable and cold. No, not cold, freezing.

With a groan Michael raised his head and took in his situation. Even when his sister had been so confident about the spell working, they had never spoken about what to do if it actually worked. As he looked around all he could see was snow, wet snow, white snow and... what was that white substance? Oh, right, more snow. He stood up, wincing as he was wearing only shorts and a t-shirt and his foots were bare. The confused youngster turned around and was dumbfounded when noticed a small brown creature trying to hide behind a tree trunk. _Trying_, as it was doing it the wrong way. It reminded Michael of something he had seen before and gave him a powerful feeling of deja vu, but, honestly, he felt no need to ponder over it. He was kinda freezing here- his brain didn't really work right now.

Anyways, he stared at the strange creature trying to understand what exactly it was. Michael didn't pay any attention in biology class, but that didn't mean he couldn't recognize most animals as it was basic knowledge. You know, lions, horses, squirrels and doves. The normal stuff.

The problem was, the creature (because that couldn't be an animal, dammit, just couldn't) looked like some kind of... raccoon mutant? Michael couldn't recognize those small rodents and mammals- there were so many and he didn't really care about them.

But why was the creature wearing a hat? A pink hat? A pink hat with what looked like antlers?

Wait...

Michael was freezing, stressed out and half-conscious, but his sister had been nagging, nagging and nagging to him about One Piece for at least four years day by day and things like that don't just disappear. No matter how hard you try to ignore it, it still sits in you somewhere. And sometimes being half-conscious brings it out. That's why, when Michael tried using his brain, something actually clicked. He had seen the weird creature before it's pink hat and blue nose, he knew it's history and... something else clicked. The spell worked, so that meant... Michael Treison's soul mate was Dr. Tony Tony Chopper.

Now, there is a certain amount of stress humans can take. Some more, some less, but most normal humans will go into shock after something exceptionally stressful or shocking happens. Michael considered himself to be a normal person and, although having an mildly crazy sister had made him more open to unorthodox things, the teenager had been going trough crazy rituals since early morning, he had been yanked to another world, he had hit his head (among other body parts) more than one time and he was freezing. And now he found out his soul mate was a certain reindeer that looked like tanuki from the One Piece world?

Well, he passed out.

* * *

**AN**

***- I'm using here the so called concept of soul mates and twin flames. Basically, "soul mate" is your BFF and relationship with him/her _can_ turn into something "more", but "twin flame" is your fated counterpart, and usually twin flame relationships are more lasting and... yeah. Don't confuse this version of soul mates with the most popular concept. Really, if you are interested in it, google it.**

**Actually, most of it I make up while writing, so don't be surprised if the so called "ritual" doesn't work in real life. Really, don't count on it. But, if it works, send me a PM.**

**Regarding this whole fanfiction thing- I sometimes get those really cool ideas of what could happen, but I'm not cool enough to think it trough. For example, I have no idea what Michael should do after waking up, where should he wake up and so on. But, I have at least twenty other ideas of how to fall into another world and I have already finished two other oneshots, while two more are half-finished. Also, I absolutely adore well written OC falls into OP fics, so I love the idea that I could inspire someone to write _and_ it has been a little bit more than year since I joined.**

**BTW, next ones will probably be shorter. This one was about 2350, next ones might be even half shorter. Sorry.**

**As for the title, I'll explain it in the tenth chapters AN.**

**If you enjoyed this, be nice and review. It might make me update sooner that next Sunday... *whistles innocently* Also, concrit is appreciated immensely. This is, after all, my first try at fanfiction.**

**Gosh, I'm feeling so nervous... And next ANs will be shorter.**

**Next time: my version of getting sucked into a portal thing.**

**05/08/12**

_**Edited 11/08/12 corrected some minor spelling mistakes, trimmed a bit.**_


	2. Oneshot 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**Oneshot 2**

**Portal thing**

Emma stared blankly at the thing in front of her. She just... just couldn't believe it and, honestly, had no idea what to do. Had the thing been blue or any other color she probably would have figured something out- she wasn't her school detective club's president for nothing. Actually, had the thing been the color blue she would have already jumped into it, after all, it was common knowledge that blue vortex leads you to the world of manga/ anime/ book/ movie/ any other noteworthy place you might have or might have not heard of. Or a black vortex. Never, and she meant _never_, she had heard of a yellow one.

And Emma, as much as she tried to figure it out with her smart little head, just had no idea what to do with the yellow portal thingy.

She tried to analyze it, but was stopped by the pure yellow of the thing. Actually, Emma was proud that she hadn't yet run out of the room screaming "Aaaaaaaargh, it burns!", "Kill it, kill it with fire!" or "Dad, where is that old saw that you won't let me even touch so there is no way I could get blood poisoning? Ooh, nothing important, I just need to gauge my eyes out in the fastest and most violent way possible." the moment she walked into her room and saw it there, just floating in the air in the middle of the room she shared with her older sister.

Anyways, the thing looked... well, like a thing. It was a big blob of sickly yellow mass shaped like a disk, about two meters in diameter and hanging in the air just like that like some kind of hologram. The yellow horror had suspicious shapes of a brighter and darker yellow rippling trough it and turning, disappearing and appearing all the time and looked like it was was going into itself, but, when Emma looked at it from the side, it was so thin that she couldn't see it, which she thought was impossible, because she had two eyes and it didn't make any sense to her rational and logical part of mind that something couldn't be seen so close to it because it was too thin. Her other parts of mind that were less rational- thankfully they were rather small compared to her logical side- had split in two warring parts. One wanted to jump into the blob and the other wanted to run out of the room and they were trying to decide the winner by comparing their swordsmanship. After a long and honorable fight the one that wanted to run out of the room impaled the one that wanted to go even close to the thing on it's sword and then stopped in horror when realised what it had just done.

Sorry... I... I... I'm so sorry... it sobbed.

Then... please... full- *cough-cough* fulfill my *cough* la- last wish. Emma's part of mind that was endowed with less common sense and actually wanted to touch the horror of yellow begged through bloody coughing.

Emma's rational side rolled it's eyes, decided that it wasn't time for acting theatrical and split them up. It would have hit them if it was rational in any way, but they were pigments of Emma's imagination- it obviously wouldn't hurt them and wouldn't teach anybody anything. And if it could hurt then the figments of Emma's imagination would lose some precious brain cells, and they obviously needed each and every one of them.

Anyways, Emma decided to check what happens if something that wasn't alive touched the thing. She looked around for something. First thing the slightly disturbed teenager noticed was the paper on her desk. The detective club's president carefully wove her way to her desk, took the white A4 paper sheet and made an paper airplane. It looked slightly crooked and probably wouldn't go straight, but it was the best Emma could do at the moment.

Emma took the paper airplane and slowly made her way back to the place she had been standing at before when trying to analyze the blob of yellow. The girl readied herself for what she was going to do and threw the plane at the thing.

The result was rather anticlimactic- the airplane went straight trough and didn't change even one bit. Emma had perfect eyesight and noticed every little detail- had the airplane changed, she would have noticed it.

Next the detective club's president went and looked for something else to chuck at the monstrosity she had decided for some reason was portal.

'If paper goes trough, what will happen if I stick a broom in it?' was what Emma thought when she noticed said object standing innocently in the corner. Not that brooms are filled with any particular malice or evilness, and this particular broom had been with her for most of her life, so she was pretty sure the wooden pole with the cleaning thing attached at the end was somewhat trustworthy.

Emma picked up the broom from the dusty corner (she made a mental note to clean up later) and returned to her previous place. She didn't know why, but since the moment she had picked up the broom, she had felt like imminent doom was closing on her.

"Doomed! We're all doomed!" Emma chuckled quietly to herself and shrugged off the strange feeling. She knew that she had to be careful, but, if a paper airplane went trough the thing and wasn't affected, broom shouldn't be any different. After all, they were basically made of the same materials. Well, they both were made of wood, even if paper in a more roundabout way than a wooden stick.

Emma was good with sports, but she wasn't about to throw a broom halfway trough her room just to find out if something would happen. That would be just plain stupid and unnecessary loud. And she didn't like loud noises. So she stood up and stuck the broom in the blob of yellow-ness.

At first nothing happened, or atleast seemed to happen. Emma relaxed and tried to move the broom... but it was stuck! And she couldn't release her hold on the broom no matter how much she tried- it was like her hands were glued to the broom.

Then, slowly, the shapes in the disk of yellow-ness started to spin and spin around faster and faster and Emma closed her eyes and stood still because it was slowly making her feel sick. The teenager stood there for about a minute and nothing happened, so she opened her eyes.

The shock of what she was seeing made her release the broom and it clattered to the ground with a loud noise. Wherever she was, it wasn't her room, and she doubted it was even her own world. After all, she was sure that it was her first time seeing trees like that. And she was pretty sure her broom didn't look like this weird cartoon-ish version of it. And was that a Pinocchio in a tree?

* * *

**AN**

**WE WON! WHOOHOOO! YEAH!**

**Ahem, yes. I was planning on updating this Saturday, but...**

**It is Olympics and Latvia won America and advanced to half-finals in volleyball! I usually don't watch sport, but there is something about Olympics and volleyball...**

**In the first set we lost, so I said to my brother that if we won I'd publish the new chapter today. We won, so... here it is. Yes it is shorter, but I hope no-one is disappointed.**

**Next time: failed cyber world dominance. It leads to funky places.**

**It is 23:33, 06/08/2012**

**Thank you for reading!**

_**/Edited 28/02/13. Fixed some mistakes. Also- hey, I think I have improved a bit. Who knows *shrugs*/**_


	3. Oneshot 3

**Disclaimer: Me don't own.**

**Oneshot 3**

**Hacker accident**

Alex's feet were shaking, but his hand movements were calculated and precise. He was so close, so close to hacking into one of the, if not the, most popular global internet communities, which had such good security system that even some countries used it.

He was so close... so close. So close to somewhat cyber world dominance.

Alex had made sure that nobody would disturb him.

He had food rations (okay, müsli and power bars and three bottles of cola) next to the computer- close enough to reach, but out of the way so they wouldn't distract him. The hacker had made sure the doors of his tiny apartment were locked, the doorbell was 'out of order' and his phone was turned off. Nothing, and he meant nothing would stop him.

He was going to do what no-one else had done before and he was going to do it with style. Or atleast with an attempt at style, he wasn't exactly the most stylish person on the earth. Or his country. Or his town, house or even apartment. Okay, he was extremely geek-ish and was in a serious need of a makeover, but right now wasn't exactly the time to worry about that. He had a ultra special server to crack.

As Alex was working his way around one of the more complicated firewalls, he didn't notice that he was receiving a new file.

When he took a small pause after finaly cracking the firewall and ate a power bar, he absentmindedly clicked on the file, not having even slightest idea how much he would curse himself and the file that was named for next few months.

You see, the moment he opened the file, a small window popped up, flashing red and blue constantly. Alex immediately threw himself to the computer and tried closing the window as he had a hacker plan to return to, but when he closed it, two more jumped out.

The young hacker was confused. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't downloaded anything, and he had one of the best anti-virus programs that were available, and he had actually tweaked it so he could proudly say that it was practically impossible to hack into his computer.

What was the hacker supposed to do? He could put his plan of cyber world dominance on hold, but the site he was trying to hack in had quite a lot of people, mostly professional hackers and really smart scientists, working for it, so they improved their firewalls and protection all of the time. And, even if they hadn't noticed his intrusion yet, it was only matter of time.

Also, Alex had made sure that his adoptive aunt wouldn't disturb him today or tomorrow, but it probably wouldn't work another time. And he still hadn't worked out what to say to her about his imaginary girlfriend.

What should he say her when she calls him after tomorrow and asks for all the juicy details? Well, the youngster had more important problems right now, and his aunt anyways had way too crazy imagination. Lily would most certainly think something up by herself.

Alex decided to try to close one of the windows one more time. Even if more of them popped up, he would have atleast tried. And the blinking of red and blue was getting on his nerves.

To Alex's surprise instead of two more blinking windows jumping out on the monitor it was Google Chrome that opened.

"Umm... okay..." Alex said to himself. The hacker knew that speaking to himself wasn't exactly good, but he was pretty sure it didn't indicate he was insane. It wasn't like he had hallucinations speaking with him. And he just voiced his opinion out loud without really speaking to anything or anybody...

Back to present, Alex bit his lip and read whatever page the could-be-virus had opened. It had an awfully long and complicated url- and he seriously didn't care about it or the window, the hacker just wanted to return to doing what he had been doing before this strange occurrence- to hacking.

So, he obviously tried closing the window- after all, it seems to be somewhat common sense to close the window if you don't want to use it. Only it didn't seem to work like that this time- when Alex clicked on the [X], Google Chrome asked if he really wanted to close it. After clicking on [Yes] his internet browser asked him if he was sure. Slowly growing impatient Alex clicked on [Yes] again, and this time Google Chrome asked him if he was sure that he was sure he wanted to close it. Alex cursed and clicked on [Yes] one more time, hoping it would finally close.

His hopes weren't fulfilled- instead it asked if he wanted to do something else on Google Chrome before closing it. Alex gritted his teeth and clicked on [No]. Again, his internet browser asked him if he was sure. The hacker groaned and decided that he had had enough of this stupidity. And yes, stupidity is a word. My spellcheck said so.

Alex pulled his interactive keyboard closer and pushed all the right buttons- cltr alt delete- and awaited the task manager to open.

Sadly (for him), it seemed like the guy couldn't catch a break. Instead of opening the task manager, his software asked if he really wanted to open it.

Alex gave up. He clicked on [No] and read the page that had been opened on hopes of getting a hint on how to work around the maybe-probably-virus. The youngster didn't even think of just shutting his computer down or something similar- it could damage his computer, as the other programs he had used were somewhat dangerous if not tended to correctly.

To Alex's surprise he got his hint almost immediately- right after the tittle and in capital letters.

**FINISH THE TEST OF DOOM AND THE VIRUS-THINGAMAJIG SHALL BE BEGONE!**

Alex just stared for a moment. If it really was so easy, he would feel very stupid. And, although it could be a joke, he still decided to fill in the test.

The pool choices were simple but random, and answers mostly were yes/no or numbers, although sometimes he was given choices. Alex was asked how many socks he had, if he had read more than ten books in last year, if he had a shower, a bath, both or none and many after strange questions.

The more Alex filled in the test, the more he thought it was a joke and after answering the last question (dusk or dawn) he confirmed that he had read Terms of Service without much thought or even skimming trough them.

The moment Alex clicked on the proceed button, he started feeling very sleepy.

His eyes, no matter how hard he tried to keep them open, seemed to be closing on their own accord and his muscles felt tired all of sudden.

The strangest of it all, even his mind felt sleepy. So sleepy that Alex didn't even think on why he was feeling sleepy on 10 a.m., or why the sugar in his blood didn't do anything against his tiredness.

* * *

Alex was confused.

One moment he had been falling asleep next to his computer and next he woke up on some docks because some weirdo guy tripped on him.

The guy was wearing only swimming pants and a Hawaii type shirt, but that's not what made him think that the guy was strange, it wasn't even his blue hair. No, the guy (who called himself Franky) actually had a_ metal nose!_

* * *

**AN**

**I didn't like this one as much as the previous one, but oh well.**

**I was blown away by the amount of views- I got 84 Views, 54 visitors and a review from the amazing Phalanx. :))**

**Funny fact that from 54 visitors 35 are from USA... Yeah, that made me feel a bit embarrassed about my outburst.**

**Next time: Teenage pregnancy.**

**11/08/12 12:30**

**Concrit and your opinions are appreciated immensely. PM me or review!**


	4. Oneshot 4

**Disclaimer: If I owned One Piece, it would probably be screwed up. So, no. I don't own it. I don't think I even want to.**

**Warnings: Awkward intro and a failed try to explain pregnancy (the part _italicized_). Also, a bit of paraphrasing My Immortal. Cookies for you if you catch it. After that- present tense and way too many times of saying that the girl isn't stupid. Well, she isn't.**

**Oneshot 4**

**Gestation**

_When a mommy and a daddy love each other very very much and think they are responsible enough, they decide that they want a baby._

_Having a baby is a very serious responsibility. You have to raise him, care for him and be responsible for his actions. But, before you raise him, you have to make him. The process is short and long at the same time- everything is relative. The process can be crudely described as the moment when the boy puts his thingie into the girls you-know-what when the girl can get pregnant and they do it and it is mostly perceived as the nine months while the baby is in the mommy's womb._

_But, although in theory making a child is a responsibility of two, there are and have been a lot of cases when the mother becomes pregnant by accident, and in some of these cases the father doesn't get involved with the child._

_There are quite a few teenage pregnancies where the father of the baby doesn't take the responsibility of the child for some reason, more often than not because he **doesn't think that he is responsible.**_

_It doesn't mean that the guy is someone who is always guilty, but both of the persons who have made love are responsible. There is no such a thing as a 100% safe contraception. If someone decides to make love, he or she should know that there always is a chance of the woman getting pregnant._

That's where we find Lisa. She is sitting on the toilet seat and staring at the little pink plus sign. Crying. Yes, she is crying. And not from the happiness at finding out that she is carrying a new life. Far from it.

Lisa is a teenager, she is only fifteen years old. She is a honors student- she gets straight A's and has never been rebellious. She had never drank alcohol and never has used drugs or smoked pot. Lisa is mildly popular- she isn't her school's queen, but she has a lot of friends.

Lisa is her daddy's perfect little girl- his only daughter, his only child. Her mother died at childbirth and dad had been single father ever since. Her room is filled to brim with books, plushies and photos of her friends and family- distant cousins, uncles and aunts, her deceased grandparents.

The teenager is a nice and honest person.

Lisa went to a party about month ago. She usually doesn't go to parties, but her friend Alice had been bugging her about how she had to 'let her hair loose once in a while' and 'live a little'. The teenager knew what kind of parties her friend fancied, and she didn't really want to go, but Alice had somehow convinced her and even her father, so she went to the party and 'had fun'.

Lisa doesn't remember what happened- all she knows is that she woke up with a major hangover and a black hole where her memories of the last nigh should be.

Lisa isn't stupid, even if a little naive. She didn't tell her dad that she didn't remember what happened. Even if her dad isn't strict, he still has things he would find unacceptable, like her being so drunk that she doesn't remember anything.

Lisa isn't stupid, but she has no idea what to do. She loves her dad, and she likes her life the way it is- the way it was. She wanted to get pregnant and have a big family, yes, but she wanted it after getting married and finishing university.

And there she is, crying. Sitting on the toilet seat in her home and slowly becoming hysterical. She hates Alice, she hates her life, she hates the boy who did it even if she has no idea who he is. Lisa hates the thing inside her. She doesn't want to admit it, because that is not the way she was raised, but heck if she was raised to become a teenage mother! Lisa isn't stupid- no matter how much MTV glorified maternity as a teenager, it wasn't, isn't how she wants to spend her life. And a little part of her, the subconscious one, is afraid of dying. Dying like her mother did.

But, in the irrational way the feelings work, the worst part of it all is that she is affraid to go and speak with her father. Lisa knows her Dad places his immense trust in her and she has always been honest to him, and he shouldn't be angry if she is honest... but she... she is affraid. And she feels like she has betrayed him. No, she knows she has betrayed him.

Lisa is fifteen years old and pregnant. And she wishes, wishes with all her heart trough her heart breaking sobs to be away, to not to have to face what will happen.

But Lisa isn't stupid. She calms down, dries her tears and blows her nose in the toilet paper. Lisa will face whatever comes. Because at seven p.m. her dad will be home and even if she hates it, she loves the tiny life in her body. And she'll await him with dinner and speak with him truthfully.

Lisa stands up, opens the toilet's door, steps out to face the world...

And freezes in confusion when understands that she isn't in her home anymore.

Lisa looks back at the open door and the handle she is still holding and sees that her toilet's door... well, isn't her toilet's door anymore. It is a door to a toilet, alright, but is of different colour and material and the toilet obviously isn't hers; it looks like a toilet in a restaurant or some public place.

And there is a boy with yellow hair cleaning the toilet floor.

The only yellow haired guy Lisa knows is her classmate Jimmy and this boy is no Jimmy. And Lisa is absolutely sure she hasn't met this guy. How could she forget that kind of eyebrow?

* * *

**AN**

**Well, that was a bit dramatic. And angst-y. I wonder if you understood who is that yellow haired guy (ha).**

**I have always wanted to write a fic about a pregnant girl, but I'm pretty sure I would give up after a few chapters. It would require way too much research and I'm way too lazy. And I don't have the drive for it.**

**As for it being Sanji who she saw first- I haven't mentioned his age. I think it would be really fun to read a fic that explains why Sanji is such a gentleman.**

**I'm amazed by the amount of views. I was out of the town for my big brothers b-day after uploading the last chapter, so when I got back Tuesday late evening I was like O.O.**

**Right now I have 167 views, 90 visitors, 1 follower (Thanks UnluckyStar112 for being the first one!) and 2 new reviews thanks to MockerDelight and luffykotheeevee.**

**Next time: Flushed. Yes, yes it is exactly what you think it is. Probably.**

**17/08/12 around 15:15**

**Concrit and your thoughts are hugged and treated with care.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**On a side note, I've turned my little brother! He is reading OP and is somewhere around the Arlong Park arc.**

**Also, stuff has happened. I bought books, re-discovered Hetalia and got next week free from doing sports. Ah, it's a paradise.**


	5. Oneshot 5

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned One Piece *looks around and feels disappointed when the goblin king doesn't appear to fulfill her wish*.**

**Warnings: Bodily fluids and overuse of cases. And misuse of various ways to say thingumabob. Do I have to warn for those things?**

**Oneshot 5**

**Flushed**

Thomas didn't have a strong stomach- actually, his stomach was very very weak.

Burritos, slightly too ripe vegetables or fruits, milk that should get sour tomorrow, fast food or any unusual food like Chinese or Indian food- almost everything could make him feel sick and spend atleast ten minutes "fighting with the brown bear".

Knowing all of this, Thomas had to admit that he probably was just as, if not more, guilty in the situation as his friends, but that didn't stop him from bemoaning his cruel fate.

Yes, he should have thought before eating whatever his friends gave him, but they had been friends since the first grade, so Thomas had somehow expected Susan to be the mature one and stop Eddy and Lucy from feeding him some unknown substance aka food made by Lucy.

There, of course, always was the chance that she simply hadn't noticed their plotting, but it seemed quite unbelievable. Susan had known them just as long as Thomas had and she was the one that had dubbed them as the 'twin terror'.

Thomas wouldn't even considered hitting the three of them in face because he was a pacifist, but spending last twenty three minutes in toilet, sweating cold sweat and trying to will the horrible stomach ache away had almost made him reconsider his beliefs.

And seriously, he hadn't eaten that much, so_ where did it all come from?_

From behind of the toilets doors sounded the whining voice of Eddy: "Are you done yet? I need to pee!"

Thomas closed his eyes and took a deep breath to try and suppress his inner turmoil. It would do no good to blow up at Eddy right now. Finally, when his anguish had been squashed in a small ball and buried deep within his subconscious, he said trough gritted teeth: "No, I'm not done yet. Maybe next time before feeding me some crap like this you'll think a bit about that. That is, if you can manage to think without overheating the silly little thing you call brains."

Oops... looks like that try anger management didn't really work.

On the other side of the doors Eddy (Shortened from Edmund) sighted.

"I already told you I'm story, bro. We had no idea that your stomach would react like that. I mean, if that thing tasted like shit, why did you eat it?"

"Because you gave it to me! I don't really know why, but I somehow got this crazy idea that as we have been friends for ten years, it would make sense for you to know what makes me sick. Guess I was wrong, sorry."

"... Sorry..." Eddy muttered and by the sound of his footsteps Thomas figured that he went away. The sick teenager wondered for a moment how exactly Edmund planned to resolve his need to pee by going away, but on the other hand, he probably wouldn't get into the toilet for a while anyway.

Thomas's stomach lurched and his mind stopped wondering around to return to his own problems.

* * *

...20 odd minutes later...

Thomas sighed and dropped the last piece of toilet paper into the toilet pot.

He had spent way too much time and toilet paper and just couldn't believe the *stench*.

'Was that really me?' the teenager thought with distaste after a slight glimpse of the pots contents. He found it hard to believe that *that* was the result of his alimentary system.

And really,_ where did it all come from?_

Thomas shuddered and decided he didn't want to know. Ignorance is a bliss, after all. And he already had experience with finding out too much.

Thomas would never look at Coca-Cola the same way again after reading thay pamphlet on what kind of things it consisted of.

Finally fed up with the _stench_ (really, that wasn't a pun intended), Thomas flushed down the pot.

As the water slowly did what it does in the pot (despite the amount of time Thomas spent in the toilet he had yet to find out and understand the mechanisms of toilet) Thomas turned around to finally go and get himself something to eat (preferably a plain Greek yogurt).

When the noise the flow of water caused had died down and the teenager had unlocked the door, ready to go, a loud clang made him jump and turn around to face the source of the sound.

Right in front of his disbelieving eyes something long and skin colored rose out of the pot like a snake and grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

For a moment he stared dumbfounded at the pink-ish-brown-ish thingumabob and was even more dumbfounded when it stared back- it had an eye.

The dumbfound silence was interrupted when from the end of the hand like thing more hands sprang out and grabbed his midriff and shoulders in a vice like grip, making him scream from fright.

The hand didn't react at all to Thomas's loud scream and the string of curses that followed it- and why would it, when it had no ears or a mouth, despite the eye?

Then, the thingamajig lurched and started pulling him towards the toilet pot.

Thomas had no idea of what was going on, but even as a pacifist he wasn't about to let the thing drag him somewhere without resisting. The teenager scratched at the hands holding him and kept swearing and yelling as loud as be could, hoping that the thick walls of his apartment wouldn't keep his friends from running to his rescue.

Just as he had been pulled right next to the pot (well, his toilet was pretty big and he had already unlocked the door so it had taken some time for the hand like thingamabob to drag him) the doors burst open and there stood his friends, each of them holding a makeshift weapon.

For a moment they stared at each other- even the hand like doodad stopped its movements and stared at the bunch of teenagers with its one eye.

Then the moment ended; it wasn't like all hell broke loose, but it was close to it.

Everything started with the hands holding him disappearing in a flash of cherry petals to reappear and clutch his legs in a equally tight grip.

Edmund leaped towards him, Lucy and Susan right behind him, and used his guitar to whack the thing holding Thomas.

The flesh like thing didn't react at all and just raised Thomas in the air and pulled his feet in the pot.

Thomas was even more confused now- what was the thingummy planning to do now? Pull him into the teenage mutant ninja turtle underworld sewer kingdom? It was impossible for him to be pulled trough the pot and the pipes- he was simply too wide for that to be possible.

His friends kept trying to attack the gismo- Lucy had brought a heavy frying pan which the blonde swung around with a surprising ease and Susan used her two knitting needles to stab the gubbins in various places.

Sadly, none of these things seemed to work- their attacks jumped off the doojigger as if it were made of rubber.

Susan got an idea- she stabbed the hand's eye with one of her needles. The eye disappeared in a whiff off cherry petals, but two more eyes appeared.

After that, a bunch of hands grew on both of Susan's hands and held them tightly so she wouldn't be able to stab anything else.

When Lucy tried to help Susan free from the hands, more of them grew on Lucy's body and disabled her from doing anything else but cursing loudly. Then, as if to finish everything, Edmund too was stopped from helping any of them by the mysterious hands.

All of them stared in a petrified horror as their friend was slowly pulled down the drain in a impossible way, starting with his legs and continuing with the rest if his body.

* * *

Thomas just stared. His throat was sore and he was confused again (or more like still?).

He had been pulled trough the pipes of canalization, and had passed out at some point due to a lack of air. The whole journey, to his surprise, hadn't been nor smelly nor uncomfortable- it had felt like the out of body experience Susan had described to him some time ago.

The teenager had been woken up by a strange creature holding smelling salt under his nose and waving his other hand around in a frenzy. He had coughed up some water and looked around to make sense of his surroundings, but it hadn't really worked. There was something in the way of his eyesight and he was wearing some strange clothes. But, if he understood it right (and ignored the strange thing on his face), he was on a ship and _the ship was on the clouds._

For a moment he had thought that he was dreaming- but then he understood that he had free will and had pinched himself (cue the strange dark-skinned kid freaking out that he had became suicidal). It hurt, so he decided that he wasn't dreaming.

And, for some strange reason, everybody called him Usopp. And why was that little kid saying something about amnesia?

* * *

**AN**

**This chapter hijacked itself.**

**First I had planned for him to just to be flushed down the toilet pot. Then came the idea- why should he be in the toilet? (besides the obvious)**

**His three friends came out of nowhere, and I had already finished this chapter when I noticed that they were named the same as the siblings in that Narnia book. I was tempted to rename Thomas as a Peter.**

**Then Luffy decided to hurry me up, and tried to kidnap (teenage-nap?) Thomas. And Thomas's friends decided to try and safe him. They almost followed him into the world of One Piece.  
**

**And I hadn't even planed for Thomas to become Usopp. I had next to none control over this chapter.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**The sister of the anime bros is the first person to review, favorite and follow- a giant thank you and a cyber cupcake for her! And a thank you for Phalanax for reviewing. I'm too lazy to go and check the amount of visitors and views.**

**23/08/12 around 14:15**

**Reviews are loved~ and mistakes are corrected if pointed out.**

**On a side note, I bough another book (Howl's moving castle), thought I was broke, then found some money in my wallet and remembered that some people owe me more (yay me). ****And I'm going to Lady Gaga concert today.**

**Yup, life is full with things happening.**


	6. Oneshot 6

**Disclaimer: I'm yet to be 18. In my country it technically means I _can't_ own anything. _Everything_ is owned by my parents. Yes, even "The Fridge". But not One Piece, that's owned by Oda-sensei.**

**Oneshot 6**

**Circus**

Isabella put the final touch of makeup on her bright red nose and smiled at her reflection, the skin around her eyes wrinkling and indicating a life full of smiling.

The old woman's white hair were in a neat bun, her rainbow afro wig was right next to the mirror and she had already put on her colourful purple and yellow costume before even starting with the makeup. Altogether, the old woman was perfectly ready for her performance.

Last performance, she reminded herself.

Not that the performer really needed a reminder- she had known that this was going to be her last performance since the day six months ago when her eldest son Richard had informed her of the soon coming birth of his first grandchild.

There was a reason why the birth of her first grand-grand child would mark the finish of her long career as a circus artist.

The acrobat's youngest son Henry had somehow got the idea that at the healthy age of sixty four it was "dangerous" and "embarrassing" to work as an acrobat and a clown, while her other five children had agreed with him after some discussion. Not that they knew that she knew about them discussing her. Honestly, their opinion of her was disappointingly low. Did they think she didn't spy on them?

The old woman snorted in a rather undignified way. She wasn't senile and wasn't about to become fruity, loony or whatever word they chose to describe her supposed mental state.

The old acrobat snorted again. Isabella had worked at the circus since the age of 18 when the performer ran away from home because of an unwanted fiance, she had been shot out of more than twenty different canons and had squeezed out and raised six children, not to mention the fact that the stubborn woman had outlived her four years older husband, a fellow circus artist, who had died six years ago.

She knew bloody well what was the best for her, and if being shot out of canons was what she wanted, then it was the best she could do.

Still, it seemed that her daily adventure of 46 years was coming to an end. She had promised that she would leave the circus a month before planned date of her first grand-grandchild's birth, and she kept her promises. Because keeping promises was something that was even more important than an old woman's hobby.

So today was her last performance...

All the preparations were ready.

The circus director had been informed of her decision the moment she had made her promise to her children.

In her long career Isabella had trained more than thirty new clowns and the last one she had trained, her nineteen year old granddaughter Maria, had made a contract with the circus, so the circus wouldn't really miss her.

Not to mention the fact that there were quite a few clowns working at the circus and the lack of one old clown wouldn't really be noticed, even if the clown was the eldest clown in the circus and had been a selling point as one of those crazy persons who let themselves be shot out of canons.

It probably was the reason why today she had decided to get ready by herself, like at the old times. When she had just joined the circus and there were only three clowns, like when she met her husband for the first time... and in an embarrassing way stumbled into lion manure...

The old woman chuckled in a lot more dignified way when compared to her snorts before. Somehow, the time took away all the embarrassment and hard feelings of the past (well, she still felt embarrassed about her first meeting with Sebastian's parents. How was she supposed to know that the oven was going to explode?) and left her feeling nostalgic.

Her husband had been an beast master's apprentice at the time, and boy! had he been handsome.

Isabella sighted wistfully.

The acrobat had been lucky- her and her husband's marriage hadn't been ruined by time like most of marriages are. They had had quite a few arguments and a fair share of troubles, but they had dealt with it together and, most importantly, without any lasting bitterness.

Yes, there were things they had argued about even on the day of his death, but it was more like a friendly banter and, if Isabella was honest about it...

She missed her husband.

And leaving the circus was like leaving the last thing that connected them.

A knock on her trailers door distracted her from her thoughts.

"Come in!" the performer answered the knock.

The doors were opened slightly and her granddaughter peeked in.

"We begin in ten minutes. Are you ready?" Maria asked with a slight frown. The young girl hadn't supported Isabella's leaving of the circus.

"Of course I'm ready, dear. Let's go, shan't we?" Isabella got out of the room and took one last look around it.

It was her last time exiting it before a performance.

She closed the doors with a quiet click.

* * *

Isabella held still as Polly the parrot tumbled around the cannon's fuse.

_At least I'll end my career with a bang_ the old performer thought dryly.

The director had decided that the beginning of her retirement was the best time to use a long forgotten trick.

Except it wasn't really a long forgotten one, more like a trick not used because it wasn't exactly safe. And because some people did think a bit more.

The trick wasn't downright dangerous, but in the "Old Times" (to be precise, in 1952, 12 September) because of a single mistake (the parrot had shifted the cannon's angle by about an inch) Isabella had gotten a concussion and been lucky to not break any bones, so it was understandable that the performer hadn't exactly encouraged including the trick in her repertoire.

The artist scoffed. She didn't like the idea of leaving her life in the hands of a parrot.

Or more like in the beak of a parrot as it didn't have any hands and used his beak to light the match. Still, it _wasn't_ something she wanted to trust.

A noise confirmed that Polly had finally lighted the match and the light crackling indicated that the fuse was burning.

Isabella prepared for the impact.

For a moment world stood still, and then, with a loud bang, she shot out of the cannon.

The thrill was amazing, and she smiled at the wind as she flew trough the air.

Afterwards, she swore she just blinked- she just _blinked. _Closed her eyes for a_ second._

And the moment she opened her eyes, she wasn't flying trough the circus tent, with it's lights and colorful banners. Nope, she was flying trough the air under the bright blue sky.

Of course, she was surprised. People tend to be surprised in cases of sudden changes in their surroundings.

But it didn't mean she panicked. No, any wrong movement while flying trough air could mean a crash, so she quickly assessed her situation.

The old acrobat was flying trough the air very fast- like before- and if no immediate precautions were done by her, would crash in a house.

Isabella held out her arms in front of her, closed her eyes and prepared for the impact.

To her surprise, it didn't come.

The female clown opened her eyes, and, to her surprise, found a strange young boy holding her... while standing more than five meters away.

* * *

**AN**

**Well, this came out later than I thought.**

**I blame the lateness of this chapter on lack of computer time due to too many relatives, Pokemon and My Littl****e Pony. And my laziness.**

**I almost continued with the bathroom theme, but then decided that I didn't really want a naked girl be flushed down her bath's drain and fall on Brook while he was singing Binks Sake on his ship. Surrounded by corpses and feeling melancholic...**

**This idea was the first one my little brother gave me. I asked him a good way to go to another world and he suggested a cannon. My mind worked it's magic and- voila- this is what came out.**

**Thank you for reading! It makes my day. :)**

**Reviews and favouriting, and alerting and all that jig are appreciated. And if I make mistakes, point them out. Please, I beg of you!**

**Also, thank Starbell Fairy for alerting.**

**02/09/12 about 19:00**

**Next time: Lost. This surpasses even Zoro's direction sense.**

**On a side note, r****emember last chapter? The guy who was stuck in Usopp's body? Well, he was lucky. I almost made him become a girl and wake up by Sanji doing CPR. And in my minds version, they later would meet His body with Usopp in it.**

**Your limbs aren't animal limbs! I don't approve of that!**


	7. Oneshot 7

**Disclaimer: I don't have my own computer. So no, I don't own One Piece. I even haven't ever held any One Piece merchandise. *wails***

**Oneshot 7**

**Lost**

Henry wasn't a happy camper.

Not that he had been very happy even before becoming a camper, but he hadn't been exactly unhappy either. More like your average teenager- a few crushes, some problems and some great things, but mostly average. A bit of bullying (by him and towards him) and no being the popular kid, no money problems and the average one child family, where parents kinda tolerated each other.

And even right now he didn't feel especially miserable or anything. The camper just felt... unhappy with himself and the situation he was stuck in.

An unhappy, lost camper. Not lost on the path of life, nope, just lost in a forest.

One moment he had been wandering around and gathering branches for the fire while his father fished for their dinner, and the next one he was lost while holding wooden sticks.

His surroundings had became stranger and stranger as he went deeper in the forest, but Henry hadn't noticed it at first as he had been busy picking up the branches and looking for the dryer ones.

He noticed that something was strange only when it dawned on him that there were no more branches- nor mossy, nor dry, nor any at all- on the ground.

Actually, the forest's floor had somehow changed into something that looked like the sand in the beach.

When Henry straightened up and actually paid attention to anything that wasn't a dead tree branches laying on the ground, he noticed that the trees had changed.

Instead of alder, birch, oak and linden, the trees surrounding him looked like they were different kinds of evergreen like prune and pine.

As the camper and his father had been camping near a lake and the trees most certainly weren't evergreen, he was understandably bewildered.

While Henry examined his new surroundings, a grumble and a strange, ticklish sensation in his stomach area indicating his hunger startled him.

The young man groaned. He did have a bit of snacks left at his backpack, but there were little of them and his bag was back at the camp. And, if he wanted to eat the fishes his father should have already finished fishing, he needed to start the fire, like, now.

Henry turned around to get back to the camp only to freeze in place when he understood that he had no idea where the camp was.

His footsteps, which should indicate exactly from where he had came from, had disappeared.

Or hadn't been there in the first place.

With a sigh Henry brought a compass out of his baggy jeans. Even if the camper hadn't taken his backpack with him, his compass was with him almost always. It was his tool of survival and looked like the one Jack Sparrow owned. Only it pointed North instead of his hearth desire.

Anyways, Henry opened his compass and held it in front of him for it to point.

He smiled as the compass' needle stopped turning and started planning where to go to get back to camp, when he noticed that the needle point was pointing at the sun.

Henry wasn't a topographic idiot. He could handle maps and compasses rather well, and he knew that the compass shouldn't be pointing at the Sun. It just wasn't that way. _Just wasn't._

He had no idea how it was in other places, but in the place where he was, the Sun rose in east and set in west. In midday it was in south and you could _never _see it in north.

So, was his compass faulty? Or had the North Pole moved?

The camper laughed lightly. The whole idea of the North being moved or moving was so ridiculous that he just couldn't keep it in. No matter how much he trusted his compass, he wasn't about to think that North had moved.

Henry stopped laughing as something pink moved in the corner of his eye. It wouldn't do any good if a person who could have helped him run away simply because his laughter seemed a bit insane.

Henry turned around to face the pink blob.

He couldn't see it clearly (okay, so Henry needed glasses. Still, his eyesight wasn't bad enough to actually use and wear them all the time, not to mention that he didn't have them with him. Gathering firewood wasn't really a task that demanded a good eyesight), but after squinting his eyes for a bit Henry decided that the person was either male or very big female, whose face looked like a gray-pink blob. Or it could be his bad eyesight acting up. It probably was his eyesight.

"Excuse me!" He yelled quietly.  
The person either didn't notice or ignored him, so Henry yelled louder and started moving towards the person.  
"Hey! Can you hear me?"  
The blob turned his (or was it hers?) head and Henry noticed that the person's hairs were styled a bit... strange. And not strange as "like Bieber when he was 13" or strange and windswept as "Edward OMG Cullen". No, it was... gravity defying and star shaped. Not to mention _white_. Not blonde, gray or graying. White. Like, _snow white._  
_Okay... that's a bit strange..._ Henry thought quietly_ Maybe he is an albino? But then again, his skin is pink. A sunburned albino?_  
Henry shrugged it off and continued moving towards the would-be-sunburned-albino, only to freeze on place when he noticed a detail he hadn't noticed yet. Well, not really a detail. More like a pretty important part of a body.  
Henry blinked.  
Then he blinked again.  
And again.  
Soon, he got dizzy from the blinking, so he just stopped blinking.  
And stared.  
Without blinking.  
Because the would-be-albino had six (6) hands.

* * *

**I'm not really proud of this :/**

**The whole idea is that Henry and his dad camped in a place, where magnetic and unnatural things happened, which made Henry cross into another dimension. Or something. As for the six-handed monster... you probably know who he is.**

**I'm very sorry that I haven't updated in a while. School started, stuff happened... yeah, incomplete list can be found on my profile. Also, my mom is preggers and I'll get another brother in 10 to 18 days.**

**A big thankyou to all the people who alerted and favorited- SeaDevil, Vendelareader and bokpricken :) A special thanks with sparkles to bokpricken- her pm made me finally finish this.**

**01/11/12 about 15.00**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Next time: Another way of getting lost.**

_**Edit 02/11/12 ~18.18**_

_**I can't believe I wrote set in east and rose in east. (thanks SeaDevil for pointing it out. I just love Swedish people)**_


	8. Oneshot 8

**Disclaimer: I own One Piece? Yeah, right. And boys can get pregnant. /They can't, if you're wondering/**

**Warnings: I have never written romance. And this is kinda long.**

**Oneshot 8.**

**Ex-es.**

Annabella wailed quietly and stuffed another sickeningly sweet piece of chocolate in her already full mouth.

She was just miserable, and life sucked, and boys were stupid idiots who had only fighting and stupid things in their minds. And they were stupid.

She sobbed again as she watched L kill his cookie and eat it.

_At least anime guys aren't that idiotic_ she thought with a strong feeling of rightfulness.

_Well, except that one_, Annabella glared at her YouTube suggestions. For some strange reason they included an One Piece video with the happy face of Luffy, the almost invincible rubber man, smiling like the idiot freak he was.

_God_ how she hated that baka.

Anna blew her nose in the piece of toilet paper she used instead of a handkerchief.

Everything was just so stupid. And idiotic.

_I hate my life_ she slurred trough the chocolate.

Annabella had been crying for so long that her head hurt with every movement she made, her throat ached despite (or because of) the ginormous amount of chocolate she had ate, and her nose felt like a tap her mother had once tried to repair.

It hadn't worked well.

Yup, her life sucked.

As the video of L and his adorable eating antics ended, Anna typed a name of a song in the search box and pressed enter. The heart-broken teenager put on her headphones and got ready for the ecstasy and forgetfulness that came with listening to her favorite bands best song only to be interrupted mid-click.

Her mother's loud yell indicated that the thirty and something (her real age was a well kept secret) year old woman needed one of her children for some reason.

As her younger brother was on a date with his most recent girlfriend (Anna couldn't resist muttering "jerk"), her mother obviously expected her to run and do whatever she needed.

Annabella sighted exasperatedly.

Couldn't they leave her alone for more than _ten minutes?_

Admittedly, she _had_ spent last two and half hours watching random videos, but _still_, was a moment for herself too much to ask for?

After another just as exasperated sigh Anna replied her mom with a loud "I'm coming, I'm coming!" and paused the video before it could start.

The teenager searched for her pink flip-flops and gave up after finding one of them on the top of her computer's modem and having no idea where the other one was.

Annabella dropped her useless footwear and ran to her mother barefoot. If need be, she could find the other shoe, right now she had a mother to appease.

Again, the girl yelled "I'm coming already" and puffed as she arrived at the kitchen.

_Why do we have such a big flat?_ Anna complained to herself._ I only get dead tired when moving from one room to another and it is possible to become MIA while trying to tidy up. Not to mention the fact that the walls are so thin that I can hear my mother speaking loudly on the other side of the house._

Loudly, she said in a rather polite voice :"Yes, mum?"

"Ah, sweetie, there you are. I was wondering if you could do this tiny thing for me," her mother said with a sweet smile.

Annabella instantly became suspicious "What?" the teenager asked almost crossly. When her mother spoke in that sugar-sweet tone of hers, it was an obvious sign of **[Caution! Caution!]**.

"I need you to hang the laundry," the smile didn't waver, just like Annabella's suspicion.

"Outside or inside?" the young girl still felt that there had to be some sort of trick. Just hanging laundry shouldn't deserve her mother's "creepy pedo smile" as her brother had put it.

"Outside," was her mom's response. "It's still in the washing machine, you'll have to take it out by yourself."

"Okay..." Annabella drawled and turned in the direction of their laundry room.

_We don't even need a separate laundry chamber_, Annabella complained to herself. _It would be enough with the washing machine in the bathroom. And we don't even have a dryer! What's the point of a laundry room?_

She opened the door and got into the small room.

Annabella pulled out the big plastic bowl from the wall closet, opened the washing machine and started putting all the clothes in the plastic container.

The teenager kept muttering to herself and occasionally cursing as she picked up the bowl (followed with a loud exclamation "My back!") and went in the garden to hang the laundry.

By the door Annabella considered for a moment if she should wear her own boots, but decided against it. Putting them on would simply take too much time and it wasn't like she was going to be out for more than ten minutes, so she hasty slipped her feet in dad's old garden boots (5 sizes too big) before staggering out of her apartment.

_Why do we need to live at the third floor?_ the teenage girl wallowed in her misery as she blew a stray lock of non-descriptive dirty blonde hair out of her face.

Annabella was wheezing by the time she had came down the stairs. The girl held the bowl with one hand as she opened the door and was disappointed when she noticed the weather.

The sun shone brightly and there wasn't a slightest hint of a cloud.

Annabella hated that.

She wanted a storm, a blizzard, rain, thunder and wind that could grab the trees and pull them out with their whole roots. Or at least a gray and depressing day where the sky couldn't decide if it was going to rain soon or continue the small sizzling of rare and small drops.

Something, _anything_ that would fit her feelings right now.

But noo, she got the fairytale weather with the exact amount of sunshine and soft wind blowing while the birds chirped jovially. _**They freaking chirped.**_

Annabella closed the door quietly (no need to make the old neighbors wake up in their posts at the windows to spy on her) and strode to the middle of her garden. The teenager dropped her bowl carelessly and sighed again.

Slowly, she bent down, this time holding in her exclamation of "my back". She really needed to see a doctor about it.

Annabella picked up the first piece of clothing that was on the top of the pile and stared at with a mixture of wonder and distaste. It was a neon green fur west with a pink lace in... unique places.

"Mum really likes wearing strange clothes, huh. " the teenager spoke out loud. "I wonder where she keeps digging those things out of. And what's the point of lace in... armpits?"

"Oh well, whatever. As long as she doesn't try to force me into wearing that stuff, I'm fine," she said, this time more quietly.

Sometimes Annabella did that. She found talking with yourself soothing. And, it made her forget E... things that she didn't want to remember.

The depressed teenager kept on hanging the laundry and muttering comments as the clothes kept getting stranger and stranger.

Finally, there was only one piece of cloth left. It was relatively normal, not that it was hard to be normal next to her mothers normal choice of clothing. The piece was a big, yellow, and woolen quilt with a pattern of tiny, violet flowers printed on it. Actually, it looked kinda cute.

"Okay then. Let's finish this!" Annabella exclaimed a bit louder than she had meant to and glanced around before picking up the quilt. To Annabella's surprise it was heavier than it looked. She picked up one corner with both of her hands, raised it above her head, and placed it over the slightly bent rope.

The quilt flopped back to the ground.

_Guess I'll have to deal with this the hard way_, the girl thought somberly as she picked up the quilt and shook it to get the grass off. To Annabella's chagrin, the birds chirped even more jovially and the sun shone even brighter as she tried to raise the quilt above her head. _Tried,_ as it was very heavy.

With a resigned sigh Annabella used her head to support the quilt, only to hold in an angry scream when her hands gave in and the woolen quilt plopped on her head, covering her from head to toes.

_Darn it! It is too big, too heavy and too woolen. I mean, it is made from wool! Are those things even supposed to be hanging on a rope?_ Annabella thought so loud, that even that annoying bird chirping seemed to get quieter.

Come to think of it, the birds had finally stopped chirping. Instead had came the sound of... wind blowing and a strange splashing sound?

With difficulty, Annabella threw the quilt off of her.

The blue sky hadn't changed, but everything else... well, had. Changed, that is.

Annabella was on a small ship in a middle of a sea. Which meant that the light blow of wind had turned into rather powerful breeze, the chirping of birds had been replaced by random cries of sea gulls and...

And in front of her was her ex-boyfriend Edward, talking animatedly with a certain Straw Hat wearing boy.

***a flasback***

_Annabella apologized profusely as she blushed an awful shade of red and helped the blonde boy pick up his pencils and manga. She had been walking on the street while holding open her literally five minutes ago bought manga with one hand and carrying all her other books in a bag, and had noticed the slightly-taller-than-her boy a moment too late - when she ran into him and, as if running into a person wasn't enough, fell on him in such a way that her forehead hit against the boy's jaw, not to mention the fact that both her own books and the books the blonde had been holding were dropped to the ground. Not to mention the pencils scattered on the ground._

_"Hey, do you-"_

_"Are you-"_

_Both of them lapsed into a silence simultaneously as their gazes met._

_"You start-"_

_"You start-"_

_**Now this is just plain awkward** thought Annabella as she stared at the handsome boy who stared right back at her._

_She kept quiet and picked up her other dropped books, while the blonde did the same with his own. With a surprise, the girl noted that most of them were various __volumes of One Piece._

_"So..." Annabella resorted to small talk. "One Piece?"_

_The boy smiled brightly as he continued picking up the books, "Yes. They- that is- well, it's my favorite."_

_"Well, I most certainly see the charm." responded the girl as she handed the boy a manga that had been open on a page of Luffy "digging gold" in his nose._

_"Oh really?" joked the boy,"Well, what's your name?"_

_"Annabella."_

_"I'm Edward."_

_"Oh..."_

_"So," Edward's face suddenly became serious, "You know, my phone has a problem."_

_"Hmm?" Annabella inquired with a look._

_The boy grinned, "It doesn't have your number."_

***another flashback***

_A quiet chirp indicated that Annabella had a new message. __With a smile, the girl opened and read it, laughing quietly._

_Suddenly, a shadow loomed over her._

_"Watcha doing?"_

_"Dam, Tina, you scared me!" Annabella almost barked at her classmate._

_"**Sorry**." Tina, the bubbly blonde, didn't seem sorry at all, "Still, what are you doing?"_

_Annabella smiled and a light blush dusted her cheeks, "I'm sms-ing with a friend."_

_"A friend?" Tina's smile was as suggestive as possible._

_"Yes. A friend."_

_"And by what name does this **friend **go by?"_

_"Mister McCreepy-Pants," Annabella answered with her ultimate poker face._

_For a moment, there wasn't a sound in the normally noisy classroom. Then, it was filled with loud and boisterous laughter._

_"So, it's a boy?" Tina wriggled her eyebrows and grabbed Annabella's phone._

_"Hey, give it back! And we're just friends!"_

_"So, what to write... L-e-t's m-e-e-t u-p. T-o-m-o-r-r-o-w :) Send."_

***aand another flashback.***

_*brinngg*_

_"Yes? Oh, hi, Tina."_

_"Mhm. And why are you calling me?"_

_"Yup, it was pretty fun."_

_"Nah. Actually, we really had fun. I mean, we have quite a few similar interests, but not too many, and then he has the cutest smile, and he is so funny... and gentleman-y... and cute... and nice...*dreamy sigh*"_

_"Hey, why are you laughing!"_

_"Stop that!"_

_"Yes, we have been going out for two months, but-"_

_"Yes, I think-"_

_"Hahaha"_

_"Whatever, I'm hanging up on you."_

***the last flashback***

_Tina picked up her phone_

_"Haļo?"_

_"Ann, calm down."_

_"Shh, I'll be ."_

_"Now, now girly. What's wrong?"_

_"YOU DID WHAT?"_

_"I'm not yelling. Now, why did you break up?"_

_"I know this has been the greatest year in your life, get on with it."_

_"Yes, I rolled my eyes."_

_"And now again."_

_"..."_

_"Mhm."_

_"Aha."_

_"Huh?"_

_"You mean you broke up because of a simple argument?"_

_"Yes, I facepalmed."_

_"You've been going out for a year, what does it matter that he said that One Piece is better that Fairy Tail?"_

_"Ouch. He really called you a fairytard? And said that Fairy Tail is a stupid manga with an awful plot, shitty fights and fan service to max?"_

_"Mhm."_

***baack to the present***

As Annabella lived through her flashbacks in a matter of seconds, a shudder went down her back.

The girl looked down on her pants... to see a hand stuck in her pant's pocket.

And the hand was connected to a girl with a ginormous bust and a guilty expression.

"Argh, a small-chested girl!"

"Argh, a monster without a soul!"

* * *

**AN**

**Finally, finished it!**

**I hope no-one is confused by the phone calls in the flashback, or annoyed by the flashbacks themselves.**

**Next one might be up at around Christmas. :)**

**Thanks Vendelareader, SeaDevil and kage kitsune 14 for reviewing, and kage kitsune 14 for favoriting.  
**

**01/12/12 ~21:40**

**Next time: Eaten.**

**On a side note, I almost got to go to Sweden (There is this maths, chemistry and physics Baltic Olympiad thing...) Oh well, will probably go next year to the one in Sankt Peterburg~**

_**24/12/12 edit- corrected some typos**_


	9. Oneshot 9

**Disclaimer: No. Just... no. **

**Oneshot 9.**

**Eaten.**

"Dan, keep close!" Dan's aunt prodded him anxiously. "And for fu- fudges sake,_ don't** touch** anything_"

"Yeah, yeah," Dan answered seemingly without a care in the world and took another photo of his aunt.

"Dan, this is _serious_. Anything-" Aunt Lucy was interrupted mid-word.

"I know,_ I know_. Anything can happen. I'll pay more attention." although Dan seemed annoyed by aunt Lucy's prodding, he knew perfectly well how dangerous it was and actually was pretty wary himself.

After all, you don't go trough eighty hours of course "Jungles 101" and a crash course in archaeology without at least remotely understanding the dangers that lurk in the wild.

On other hand, Dan understood his aunt's reasons for worrying pretty well.

His well-being was pretty important for her relationship with in-laws. Among other reasons. Duh.

Lucy McGento grew up in an orphanage. Her parents had kicked their buckets in a car accident when she was five, and, as both of her parents didn't have any siblings and her grandparents hadn't lived long enough to see her birth, she was all alone in this world.

Maybe because of lack of knowledge about her own roots, Lucy had a passion for history, not to mention that she was very intelligent, so the orphan saved up as much money as she could, steered off of anything even remotely illegal and worked hard.

Dan took another photo of his aunt, this time with her talking animatedly to their guide, and kept on trudging down the small path, pondering about his aunt's past and stepping over the thick vines and knot-like roots that crossed the path almost everywhere.

It didn't surprise anyone when Lucy McGento finished high-school early and got a scholarship to the best archaeological school in the world.

It was there that she met the love of her life- Dean, a cute philosophy and mythology studying man with black, windswept hair and cute dimples.

Lucy and Dean's- who was Dan's mother's brother- relationship was one of those you can read about in romance novels. They were incredibly in love... and Dean's family was against their relationship. There was no real reason- they just didn't like her. Or so Dan thought, nobody ever told him anything.

Despite that, Dean and Lucy had married each other.

And Lucy had kept on trying to please her family-in-law. She was intelligent, polite and nice. She never lost her temper and took every chance she could to make them think better of her.

And then, after a year of being scorned, talked about behind her back and other not so nice stuff despite her utmost efforts, she was finally fed up and blew up at family Christmas dinner. She vented, she threw a few plates and after that was absolutely mortified and locked herself into toilet.

Dan chuckled in memory of that day as he pushed another wine out of his way.

To Lucy's (and Dan's) surprise, it had changed the family's view of her completely. Suddenly, they had accepted her as one of them. The big family teased and joked, and acted like everything was fine and it had been a big joke. Actually, they even started saying that Lucy was too good for Dean.

Later Lucy had a long talk with his grandma, and, while Dan had no idea what exactly they had been talking about, Lucy was more open and Dan, who had held his distance before as his parents hadn't really kept their opinion of Lucy secret from him, had decided that she was his favorite aunt. Not that she had much competition- his other uncle was gay and married to _another gay man_ and they were really openly _gay_, and, well, they weren't aunts, because they were ... well, guys and _gay_, and his other aunt was a health freak who was obsessed with dressing him in cute outfits. Cute like sailor uniform _for girls._ So yeah, no competition. She could have been a pickpocket and a chronic smoker with a split personality and she would still be his favourite aunt.

Dan ducked under an old, sickly green tree and sped up slightly to catch up to the rest of the crew that had disappeared from his sight, his aunt having moved forward fast when the guide had started to spew something about

Dan also held a certain amount of interest in history- namely archaeology. His love for all things archaeological had started as just another phase, just like his short-lived emo phase and slightly longer I-wanna-be-a-pirate phase.

One day, while with friends, he had watched Indiana Jones marathon, and, somehow, it had just compelled to him. It started with movies and slowly Dan become obsessed. The fact that the more he found out, the less it resembled movies, didn't slow his growing obsession- actually, it contributed to it. A year after watching the marathon, Dan knew more about archaeology than his history teacher and had decided to become an archaeologist.

Only reason Lucy hadn't became his role model earlier was simple- he had no idea what she did for living until after the fateful dinner.

Then, she had opened up and started talking about her life and actually expressing her own opinions and Dan started listening. They had bonded, and then Lucy had received a job invitation. She was offered a chance to lead her own expedition to the middle of the Amazon jungles to look for a temple supposedly holding an ancient crocodile statuette made entirely of jewels and silver.

Lucy had been told that most of the people for the expedition- Dan chuckled at the word, reminded of Vinnie Pooh, causing one of the translators look at him strangely- had been already been assembled, but she could take somebody with her.

His aunt had entertained herself with the idea of taking her husband with her -or so she told him- , but Dean was still working on his bachelor's degree (not everybody could finish university two years faster, like she had), and was simply too busy.

So Dan was offered a chance, which he took gladly. More like grabbed with both hands and didn't let go no matter what.

Then he had started going to his crash courses, and-

Dan tripped over something and fell flat on his face, his reflexes too slow for him to manage to drop his hands beneath him.

_Damn _he thought and struggled to push himself up, _They should have included some physical courses- right now a giant rock ball rolling down the path would squash me in a matter of minutes._

Then he noticed that his foot was stuck, a vine entwined around it. The wannabe archaeologist groaned_ Make that seconds._

_What am I doing with my life?_ he questioned and tried to turn around. His foot was still stuck, the vine entwining it even tighter, so he pulled it. **And it pulled back.**

The vine slowly started straightening itself out, and then, when it was completely rigid and couldn't be any straighter, it started pulling him. More, more and more vines, just as green and a tiny bit smaller slowly creeped up to him as the slightly bigger vine pulled him jerkily away from the path.

Dan just stared blankly. He felt as if he was having an out of body experience, or at least dreaming- he simply had no control over his body.

The vines pulled him faster and faster, and Dan kept on hitting himself on random roots and plants, sometimes bigger, sometimes- smaller.

Finally, he was pulled in a small, round clearing, and the vines let him go. Dan rolled over and stood up, his legs shaking. Through the whole experience, he hadn't let a sound pass his lips, and right now he regretted it, because he was lost and nobody knew where he was.

_Well, they probably wouldn't have been able to do anything. What can you do about mutant vines pulling a guy away? Huh, strange. The ground seems to be tilting. Or am I falling? No, the ground... the red-green-strange ground is standing up... _was Dan's last thought as the giant plant swallowed him.

* * *

In another dimension, universe or world, in jungles above the clouds a black-haired woman twitched as something moved behind her. She closed her eyes, crossed her hands and muttered something. Tens of hands and eyes sprouted on the trees that surrounded the woman.

Then a thud resounded and a plant... a giant people-eating plant that hadn't been there seconds before... spit out a black headed boy. The boy opened his eyes slowly and with haze fogging his eyes, looked around and looked right Robin, the Devil Child, in the eyes.

He muttered something like "Aunt Luc- luc- Lucy.." and passed out, Robin staring at him with a poker face.

* * *

**Finally, finished!**

**Robin and Lucy look the same- and one is the others reincarnation, I couldn't decide which is which.**

**Yup. ^.^**

**Thanks Vendelareader, Phalanx and bopricken for reviewing, Anny-Rudolph for following and... yeah, that's all. .**

**Next time- accidents and meeting an less known, but pretty popular character.**

**25/12/12, ~ 1:10**

**Merry Christmas, and hope you enjoyed! Next one should be more fun.**


	10. Oneshot 10

**Disclaimer: I have three brothers, but I most certainly _don't_ have legal rights to anything One Piece related.**

**Oneshot 10**

**Clumsiness.**

Andrew kicked the door open, practically threw herself in, slammed the door shut and locked it, turning the key clockwise three times and sliding the chain with the bell.

She leaned against the door and exhaled a shuddering breath, all her strength deserting her as her heartbeat slowed down and the adrenaline left her.

In fact, she felt so tired that she slowly slid down the cold, wooden surface of the door and hit her butt against the ground with a slight plop.

"Great. Just **great**." she muttered, barely holding in an angry scream. Instead of screaming, she clenched her fist and held it front of her, looking at it intently and noting how it was shaking. With a burst of irrational anger Andrew punched the ground (well, the rug) with it. Because that's _so_ much better than screaming.

Andrew didn't have the time to consider her lack of self-control, because she had to move.

A bell- one of those pretty big and strangely heavy metal thingies you hang around in Christmas time, decorated with a red ribbon- landed where she had been sitting, probably moved from the hook where it had been hanging by her abrupt act of violence.

Andrew gazed at it for a moment, then picked it up, stood up and hung it back on the metal hook, her hands shaking only slightly. You'd think that a woman would be more concerned with the fact that something almost fell on her head, but Andrew... today Andrew was used to it.

Her day had been filled with strangely unlucky happenstances and with miraculous escapes.

Andrew had almost fell out of her bed- only she _hadn't_, for her sheets had held her on the very edge of her matrace, trapped but not quite.

She had dragged herself out of her bed, somehow managing to hit her right foot (to be precise, her right foot's big toe) against her night table with enough strength to topple over the glass of water, which,_ of course_, landed right next to her bare feet and spilled its contents on her recently cleaned rug. Miraculously, not even a drop of the liquid had managed to hit her- her fluffy rug had soaked it all up. Andrew had even managed to avoid stepping onto the rug's wet part and there hadn't been a lot of water in the glass, so it had dried up somewhat fast.

After picking up the glass and carefully stepping off the rug the woman had dealt with her morning routine- showering, making and eating breakfast, that kind of stuff.

Only today... she seemed to be awfully clumsy. She broke two plates and a tea mug- true, they _were_ the ones she liked the least, with that mysterious vomit and mustard color-scheme, but still, they were gifts from her late grandmother.

Later, while trying to get in her pants, she tripped over and fell on her butt. Not to mention that all of her socks were dirty. Except for two different leftover socks- one was pink and flowery and the other was black with white stripes.

Only thing Andrew could be happy about was the fact that she hadn't slipped on the wet tiles in the shower. And even then, the foam had gotten in her eyes and the soap had fallen on the floor, slipping from her hands whenever she tried to reach for it.

Finally dressed and done with her morning routine, the woman had set out for her job. Andrew had climbed down the stairs carefully. From fifth to first floor she had climbed with care, holding onto the wall and had managed to keep all of her body parts from the pleasant experience of becoming more intimate with the hard vertical surface also know as floor._ Okay_, falling. She wanted to avoid falling. The narrator just wanted to be special and use big words for saying simple stuff.

Thrilled by her luck, she had cheerfully skipped out of the apartment building, only for her butt to become an acquaintance of another hard surface- this time she had slipped and fell on the hard concrete steps, covered with a thin layer of ice and snow.

Rest of her path Andrew had been careful- until she realised that if she didn't hurry up, she would be late for her shift. Then she ran, weaving through the crowd that had gradually appeared and muttering apologies over her shoulder.

She could see her workplace already- she just had to cross the street and she would be there. Without a second thought the woman had sped up and put more strength in her foot to use the rebound to jump over the puddle... only to slip again and have her butt meet the ground again.

It was as if her butt was fated to meet any and every hard horizontal surface.

"Hello, dear rear end of a person. Would you be so kind and come down and meet me?"

"Okay, why not? I'm always enchanted to meet new interesting personalities. And it is not like my decision alters any other persons life."

Or at least that's how she imagined it later, after getting to her workplace and zoning out as the customers went by.

Now she just stared in horror as a car sped by her with a speed she was sure was illegal, spraying the bottom of her coat with muddy wannabe snow.  
_Oh** god**_ Andrew had thought, petrified with shock._ It could've... I could've... **god...**_

Had she not slipped, she would've run onto the street, right in front of the car. And only devil knows what would've been left of her.

With shaky legs Andrew had stood up, shoving the thoughts of piles of limbs and puddles of red liquid from her mind. She had dully noted her dirty pants and coat and crossed the street, checking twice for any cars, her knees still feeling like a jittery mess.

The rest of her day had gone by in an autopilot.

Andrew had changed into her uniform, went to Mark (the other security guard) and started her shift. The woman chatted absentmindedly with her coworkers and took care not to stare at any customers for too long, but... her mind hadn't been there. She got jokes slower than usually, and was lucky that nobody had tried to steal anything- except at about 1 o'clock, when she had lunch, so it didn't count.

Her only relief was that she her job didn't require that she moved around a lot- had something like that been needed from her she probably would've destroyed the whole shopping center. Accidentally.

After finishing her shift Andrew had went back home- and nothing strange happened until she got back there.

Then, just as she neared her front door, a ginormous block of ice fell right in front of her.

For the second time that day Andrew stood petrified, her heart thumping loudly.

Various swearwords ran through Andy's head, occasionally escaping through her lips.

Had she hurried only a bit, the block would've hit her.

Andrew run up the stairs and practically threw herself in. Aaand that's where we met her.

* * *

When she had finally calmed down, Andrew stood up and went to her kitchen. She took a spoon, opened her freezer and took out the ice cream, deciding to resort to the thing that made her happy- comfort food. Is there a better way of improving your mood than making your taste buds and stomach ecstatic?

Andrew slunk back in her sofa lazily and took a big spoonful of the chocolately goodness that is commonly known as "ice cream".

She took a bite, and then a thought stopped her. It would be even better with something to read... ah, I'm genius!

The woman sprang up from the sofa and danced to her bookshelf, feeling energized from the tiny bite of sugar and cold.

She looked around her bookshelf and felt chagrined when couldn't find anything she could read. Everything just seemed... read recently.

_It used to hold both old and new books, just waiting to be read by me. Now they all were known, all explored. Waah, I want to read something!_ she sighed.

Andrew looked up, scanning her bookcase for something. Her eyes stopped right at the top stood.

There stood A Book. Not just any kind of book, but** The Book.**

_It... it..._ Andrews mind was completely blank._ I want It... I... want to read It._

Mysteriously compelled, the woman stepped closer to the bookcase. She felt... detached disappointment when she noticed that she couldn't reach it from the ground.

Again, something pulled her control away and Andrew watched as her legs stepped onto the bookcase and her body used it as some sort of ladder to get to The Book. The case shook slightly.

One more time, the right leg up, the left hand reaches for The Book... clutches It... pulls It towards...

And suddenly, it was like a fast forward had been turned on. The Book Andrew had been clutching toppled over, Andrew tipped back and fell down with the book following her and...

Her bookcase swayed for a moment, and then it was falling down and and Andrew saw no more.

* * *

Andrew woke to somebody shaking her slowly.

"Huh?"

Wearily, she blinked her eyes open.

In front of her face was something white and black.

The woman opened her eyes wider, and her gaze cleared.

"Pandaman?"

The man nodded, then looked confused. He scratched his head.

"How I knew your name?"

He nodded again.

Andrew was confused. How do you explain to an Easter Egg off a manga that you know who he is because he is who he is?

* * *

**A.N.**

**See, I did update on January ;)**

**If you are a reader of One Piece and don't know who Pandaman is... shame on you. Look it up.**

**Something that I promised on first chapter:**

**How "The Fridge" got it's name.**

**I really had no idea how to name it. i probably would've gone with "Various realities" or something like that, but then I was like "No"! And I was like "I wanna be original!"**

**I thought about it long and hard, and then I somehow figured "fridge" was a perfect fit.**

**First- fridge is the place where you keep stuff. I keep stuff here. **

**Second-Luffy eats a lot. Fridges have food in them. Draw your conclusions.**

**Thanks for reviewing bopricken and Vendelareader.~**

**31.01.13 ~ 21:10**

**Next time:... a man, who curses too much and has the worst luck in gambling.**

**On a side note: I've been busy. One word- Homestuck. And MLP. And tvtropes. And on and on. And school~**


	11. Oneshot 11

**Disclaimer: I'm waiting for my One Piece backpack to arrive. Right now that's the only thing I own that belongs to One Piece franchise.**

**Warning: Victor kinda has potty mouth. For a purpose, I swear, but... yeah, he drops the f-bomb quite a lot, so if you're uncomfortable with it don't read. '****Kay? I mean, I did censor it, but... it is pretty obvious what he means. And I didn't censor shit. Should I?**

**Oneshot 11**

**Debts.**

It was the middle of the night in the city outside. And everywhere else in this timezone and the ones beside it, but who cares. Move on with the shitty description.

The ginormous skyscrapers loomed over the city, lights from billboards, street lamps and windows illuminated the streets and only in the most remote corners of backstreets the light was lacking.

The city was full of life- maybe some places not so legal and quite dangerous, but life nonetheless.

_Oh shit. Oh shit oh shit oh shit._

_Darn. I hope they left Kim alone._

**_Shit_**. Victor ducked, dove for cover and winced as the bullets flew over his head, grazing the wall instead and ricocheting somewhere. Yet another one flew by closely. _Too_ closely.

_Shit. Are those crazy motherf***ers trying to kill me?_ He swore in his mind and assessed his situation.

He had a very rich (and sadistic) guy's lackeys after him. He had very little options. And those freaks of nature were closing in on him.

_To hell with this. Imma survive._

The man searched his pockets, and was rewarded with... rubbish. Various candy wrappers, a used Chinese food stick (Victor had _big_ pockets), a gum wrapped in paper and a wrinkled paper handkerchief had littered his pockets.

_Should have bet this shit, not my own body. Damn, how was I supposed to know that that sick son of a fucked bitch had a fucking royal flush! I had f***ing straight flush! And what kind of sick bastard... whatever, I don't have time for philosophical rambling._

He fiddled with the handkerchief and stick, not paying attention to the guns that had stopped going off.

Big f***ing mistake, he had to note as he raised his head and finished tying the knot on his white flag. The lackey leader, the one who was bald and wore round sunglasses, was standing in front of him, holding a gun pointed at his head. He was flanked by two more lackeys- a black guy who was also bald, but had gigantic mustache and woman with blonde hair and obviously fake boobs._ How could she stand straight with those things?_

"Eh... I give up?" Victor waved his snotty flag.

* * *

Victor fidgeted uncomfortably.

No matter how comfortable was the leather couch he was sitting on, he couldn't quite feel comfortable with his situation.

After throwing him into the back seat of a black mini van, the black guy had sat at the wheel, the big-boobs beside him, but the sunglasses had tied a black sash over his eyes.

_Great, as if those dumba**es couldn't get any more melodramatic,_ was what he thought.

After that, everything was black picture- quite literally, as the sash wasn't removed even after they sat him on the coutch and tied him up.

They drove for some time, then dragged him somewhere, then something else happened... Victor didn't really understand it- he was too used on relying on his vision, so even understanding what they were saying was difficult. He had never been good at adjusting.

Victor fidgeted again and his impatience took hold of him.

"What is it with those f***ing d***heads? Throw me on this f***ing couch, and then run away?" he spoke out loud.

"Well, well, well... your potty mouth most certainly hasn't changed..." a very familiar voice answered (reacted to?) Victor's complaining.

"Max... as over-dramatic as ever..." Victor recognized the voice immediately.

"Did you really think you could get away with this?" Max ignored the jab.

"No. I ran away because I was absolutely f***ing sure I would be immediately caught again. That's the way I enjoy myself, you motherf***ing d***," the sarcasm in Victors voice was nearly palpable. Seriously, were it any heavier you'd be able to drop it on peoples heads in place of a piano.

Max's voice adopted a slightly darker, but still calm tone. Victor could see it. Blond hair, swept to his right side, his usual black, tailored suit and a dark glint in his eyes. "Leave _my mother_ out of this."

Victor knew he wouldn't be getting out of here alive. Max never let anyone get away with anything. It was like this rule everybody knew.

There were rumours that once a cleaning lady had forgot to clean the dust from _one_ glass figurine.

No one ever heard from her again.

_Ever._

So, like the (self-proclaimed) bada** he was, Victor decided to go down with a bang. While annoying the person who could kill him and no one would be able to do anything about it.

"Aww, the psychotic bastard wants me to leave his poor mother alone? What, were you such a d*** that even _she_ left you?"

There was the sound of teeth grinding and steps coming closer and Victor tensed, expecting a hit.

Instead, a hand was gently placed on his head and the blindfold was taken off.

Victor felt slightly grateful that the lackeys had obviously had practice with tying blindfolds. Had they tied it the wrong way Max would have to spend some time removing it and that would'be been both anticlimactic and awkward. Imagine it- you march towards an hostage and try to pull off a blindfold... for it to stay stuck. Then you fiddle with the knot for almost forever, only to pull it the wrong way and it becomes almost impossible to untie. And then you struggle to pull it of anyways, and it sticks and then you simply cut it open with your pocket knife and wonder why you didn't do that at the beginning, only to remember that actually you had no handy blindfold so you had to use your favourite scarf. Oops.

Not that the narrator has any kind of experience with kidnapping people. _Nope_.

Anyways, Victor was glad that everything could be done fast.

He blinked and looked up at Max, his fear hidden by the astonishment he felt. He really _had_ expected a hit- people usually got pretty angry by him saying shitty stuff about their ancestors.

Max in turn grinned, his expression reminding Victor of sharks. Glistening, white teeth, lips pulled in a grimace that promised pain and eyes that shone with excitement.

Victor fought against the lump on his throat. He was in front of a predator. Showing fear now would only bring more trouble.

Which meant...

"About- ahem- about f***ing time, I was getting tired with not seeing shit. Then again, should have left that thing on my eyes. Not seeing shit was better than seeing that crap you call face."

Max frowned, "How impudent. I would think that you would try to show at least a bit of respect towards the person that can make your life hell."

Victor gave him a face reminiscent of a meme "are you f***ing kidding me" and Max's grin returned.

"Right, what was I thinking. You_ obviously_ think that you'll be killed any minute now."

Victor's heartbeat bumped. If there was a chance... nah, there was no way he was getting out of this.

"Have you ever wondered how everybody know that by being in debt to me or annoying me you will most certainly disappear from the earth's surface?" Max started out randomly. "I mean, _think_ about it. If I immediately dealt with every person that got in trouble with me, I could easily hide it. Say, feign that the person left or never was here in the first place or something of the kind. And yet, you and the majority of this city's population clearly know not to mess with me. You might not actually take it in account, but you know not to mess with me. I am, after all, the richest person in this country."

Victor simply stared. _Is Max... yes, he's really giving the typical villain speech._

He would've used it somehow, yet he had neither accomplices, nor anything he could actually do, so he simply took note of his now visible surroundings. He was on a black leather couch, in a small room with baby blue walls and no windows. There was a door behind Max, and that was all.

Meanwhile, Max went on with his monologue.

"Also, it was no accident that you managed to get away from my mansion. Did you honestly believe that you'd be able to get away if I didn't let you? With my security system?"

Victor opened his mouth to answer, but Max didn't stop babbling , so he closed it without saying anything.

"In fact, I've let every single one person escape. Except that one, Bemire Bright or something, but who cares about her. Then, I caught them. But before that they had done exactly what I wanted them to do- every single person that I've let go has in some way or another interacted with other people, then I caught them again and they disappeared from the earth's surface."

Victor's eyebrows slowly rose. He had a vague feeling where this was going, and he had yet to decide what to feel about it.

"See, everybody thinks that I have killed them- which suits me perfectly fine. Our city's policemen get paid a nice sum of money, the family holds a funeral and no-one is the wiser of what actually is going on."

Okay, now Victor officially didn't like where this was going. Death threats he could handle, but a suspicious scheme that obviously meant something worse than death...

"After all, if they knew that I had let their loved ones live they would do everything to get them back. Right now I just have to deal with an occasional vendetta that doesn't even get past the worst of my security guys. That evil overlord list sure did come in handy. I have caught at least five groups of idiots while they were searching for my ventilation system. Which, of course, I don't have. But I'm probably boring you."

Here Max stopped and smiled apologetically at Victor.

"You probably have already figured out where this is going. I don't kill them. I make their life a living hell." Max's grin was back and he snapped his fingers.

In came the bald and white skinned lackey. He looked at Max, who nodded, and then picked up Victor and threw the still tied up debtor over his shoulder with ease.

Victor thought about protesting against the manhandling, but there obviously was nothing that would achieve- and frankly, he was scared shitless by Max.

So he kept quiet as the sunglasses went on through the door and entered the adjacent corridor with Max trailing behind them.

There were no windows, and the walls were the same baby blue hue as the room before. The lamps in the corridor were lit brightly and random paintings decorated the walls. Overall it left a nice impression, not at all what Victor had expected.

As if reading Victor's mind, Max started speaking. "Like the view? I have always thought that employees should be loyal to their employee. That's why I have a nice working atmosphere with enough discipline and good pensions."

There were another doors at the end of the corridor, and the sunglasses stepped sideways to let Max past them.

The blonde did something and the doors opened with a quiet ding.

Max stepped in the room and strode forward and the sunglasses went after him, still manhandling Victor.

The room was small and didn't differ much from the room with the leather couch. Yet again, the walls were bright blue and there were no windows, and instead of a couch in the middle stood a big, red and comfy looking armchair. And oh, there also was this ginormous helmet resembling thingamabob hanging right over the chair and a computer on a desk in the corner.

Victor was sat down on the chair and strapped down all over his body. The armchair itself _was_ pretty comfortable and the straps _were_ light as feathers, but... they were straps, and Victor couldn't help but notice the eerie resemblance of sci-fi alien experiments.

Max dismissed the sunglasses and moved to the front of the armchair.

"Why so silent?" he taunted Victor.

Victor took a moment to regain his bearings.

"I was distracted by the gay colour of the stupid walls."

"Were you?"

"Yes. Yes I f***ing was."

Max grinned yet again. "Ha ha ha. Well, let's stop with the small talk- I want to get on with the show."

Victor tensed. He still didn't like this.

"Do you want to have a hint?"

Victor kept silent for a change.

"_Fiiiine_, be that way." Max actually_ pouted._ "I won't tell you anything."

With that, he dragged the thingy down and put it on Victors head.

Max moved to the corner of the room and started tinkering with the computer while humming.

He glanced over his shoulder at Victor and said "It might hurt a tiny little bit."

Victor felt a slight pressure in is forehead...

And blacked out immediately.

* * *

_"Aww, mommy. He will be such a heart-breaker. I mean, wook atw tweese eyes."_

_"Yes, Kim. Now give me him, It's time for little Vicky to eat."_

_There was a moment of comfortable silence._

_"Also, he'll grow up to be a real man. Preferably, a bada**."_

_"Kim, leave your little brother alone. He will grow up the way he will grow up."_

_"I guess you're right..."_

_"**Kim..**."_

_"Yes, yes. But what if he -"_

_"Kim."_

_"Okaay. I'll shut up now... But-I-still-think-he-will-grow-up-to-be-bada**."_

* * *

"Son of a used monkey butt... My head _hurts_ as..." Victor regained his consciousness and sat up immediately. "As... as... as?"

Victor was confused. He was absolutely _sure _that there was _something_ he could say, but there was something_ else_ stopping him from remembering it.

Then, a very deep, butflat voice distracted him from his thoughts.

"Oh angel, did you it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

In front of him was Sanji. Sanji as One Piece Sanji. The freaking blackleg Sanji. Holding a rose in one hand and a lollipop in the other. Flirting with him.

You'd think this would be enough to freak out a guy. And you'd be correct. Only,_ there was more._

Because Victor looked down... and realised that he was a Victory now.

* * *

**A.N.**

**I don't know where Victor becoming Victory came from, but it kinda fit in as Max would like to torture him as much as possible.**

**But what I'm really proud of is dropping an rude OC (I said there was a reason he was rude!) in 4kids dub version. I even did research. Seriously, the way the sounded... ****I mean, that would make such a cool plot! Either the no-cursing and all of that censored being a curse, and Victor somehow getting rid of it, or learning to deal with the absolute flatness of the voices and actually using the no-blood to his advantages, and learning a lesson or something.**

**Why hasn't anyone done that yet? I dare you! Go write a fic about 4kids dub universe!**

**Also, Bemire Bright was the cleaning lady. She was supposed to show up later, also in the same world.**

**I have a giant thank you for everybody who reviewed- seriously,** **_six _reviews? You people are the best. ****So thank you- bokpricken, treehugger1234567890, Shiningheart of ThunderClan (who reviewed twice), Vendelareader and Guest, my first anon reviewer. I'm glad that s/he got the message I was trying to convey. **

**Also, thank _you _for reading till the end :)**

**Now, some not so good news- I might not be able to upload a chapter next month as... _something _happened.**

**28/02/13**

**Next time: Yet again, the card motive.**

**Also, I have at least 13 more ideas, and some can be separated in arcs. Do you want the next one to be "Magic" or "Flame"? Tell me in review or pm. I wont be putting up a pool because I'm too lazy.**


	12. Oneshot 12

**Disclaimer: My bag finally arrived. It has Ace's face on it, and the probability of it being official merchandise isn't very high. Still, it is the only way I can claim to own anything One Piece related.**

**Warnings: short, dialogue heavy and I really like italicizing words to emphasize them.**

**Oneshot 12**

**Plane**

"I will sooo win this game. I always win."

_*awkward silence*_

"You're bluffing."

"No I _ain't_."

"Yes you _are_."

"Whatever you say. Full bank."

"You just- you _can't_ just call full bank!"

"Why not?"

"Because... because that's not how you do it! We aren't even playing poker, and..."

"Bluh bluh blah. Ur stuupid."

"Kate..."

"What,_ Kate_?"

"That joke got old the minute you first said it."

"Then don't call me _Kate_, call me _Lin_. And I'll call you Katherine. Or Terry."

"Lin is st_uu_pid... and no-one calls me Kate. Or Terry. Ever. I'm Katherine."

_"Girls..."_ a voice interrupted their (rather loud) conversation.

"Hmm?"

Both of them looked up.

It was the flight attendant.

"Girls, could you please keep it down? Almost all the other passengers are asleep, and you're disturbing them." And she pointed to their right.

Indeed, most of the passengers were asleep, and the one man who wasn't was glaring at them.

Katherine shushed Katelin and answered before she could start mouthing off. "Yes, miss. We'll try to be more quiet, miss."

The flight attendant smiled tiredly and went away.

Katelin burst into quiet giggles and Katherine elbowed her.

"Did you see his face? I mean, dat glare... lol." Katelin giggled again, but this time a lot quieter.

"You like laughing, don't you?"

"Yes I _do_." Katelin answered the exasperated question and giggled again. "Still, I will win this game."

"Wanna bet on it?" although Katherine didn't really like betting, she felt pretty darn daring. And they had been in the plane for only two hours- it was a long flight from Britain to USA and she wanted to do something fun with this girl.

"Yeah, I wanna bet on it. You can bet on it."

Katherine groaned at the awful pun. "Then, what? Five American dollars?"

"_Nah_, I don't want to. I need my money, and I don't really want more..." here she trailed off in thoughts. "Hey, I know!"

Katelin zipped open her orange backpack and rummaged in it for a bit. After seemingly finding what she had been looking for she turned to Katherine and opened her palm.

In it laid a bracelet- smooth and round wooden beads on a piece of string, and between them irregularly shaped yellowish-brownish-orange-ish pieces of amber. Probably.

"It is beautiful. Where'd you get it?"

"Family heirloom or something, passed down from mother to daughter for centuries."

"Really? Are you sure you want to bet it?"

"Dont worry, I have mountains of them laying around in my room. For some reason I actually am supposed to bet them as often as possible. Something about how each one is destined to reach a certain person... which is _strange_, I have _never_ lost when betting it."

"That _weird._.."

"I know, _right._ Anyways, what will _you_ bet?"

"Ehh... I don't really have anything except money, my phone and a few books." Katherine opened her handbag and peered in. "Unless you want an used lip balm?"

After a moment of silence Katelin answered. "Show me those books."

"**NO**!" Katherine exclaimed louder than necessary and the man (who still hadn't fallen asleep) glared at them again.

She then mouthed to him "sorry" and turned back to Katelin.

"They are my only volumes of manga. I'm not betting them."

"Oh, manga? Show m_eeee_. You don't even have to bet th_eeem._" Katelin whined.

"... alright." The more serious girl agreed, handing Katelin the small pile of manga, who took them carefully.

"First volume of _Gakuen Alice,_ **One Piece**, _The Demon Ororon_... hey, you have two samples of this one!"

"Wait, what." Katherine felt stupefied." Give me it."

Katherine grabbed the volumes from Katelin's hands.

One, two, three... and four. In her hands lay the familiar edition of one of her favourite mangas... and next to it, an identical one.

"What the**...**"

"So, you'll bet it then?" Katelin didn't wait for Katherine to regain her bearings.

"Eh... whatever." she decided to not delve in the mouth of a gifted mare.

"Yay! Let's play~"

* * *

The tension was almost palpable as Katherine watched every single change in Katelin's body language.

Slowly, the more mature girl asked "Have you got any... fours?"

"Darn it!" Katelin exclaimed and handed the cards over.

The man on the other side of the aisle moved a bit. He had fallen asleep some time ago.

"Have you got any... threes?"

"Go fish. Have you got any aces?"

"Go fish. And give me those fours."

"This is the last card..."

"Yeah, it is..."

"Give me that queen."

"Aww..."

The plane was quiet except for quiet muttering as both girls counted their cards.

"I lose." Katelin had finished counting first.

She frowned and gave Katherine the bracelet. "Here, take it."

Reluctantly, the other girl took the adornment and moved to drop it in her bag, but Katelin stopped her.

"No, wear it," she said.

"Huh?"

"Eh... I mean... please wear it? I feel like you should, and..." Katelin trailed off, acting out of character. Usually she was a lot more self confident.

"Okay... okay." and Katherine slid it on.

For a few tense minutes they simply sat there, staring at the bracelet.

Finally, Katelin broke the silence, "Feel anything... different?"

"Erm... not really" Katherine answered, but then hesitated for a moment. "Wait, I'm starting to feel something."

Katelin looked up at Katherine. "What?"

She blushed. "I need to... you know... use toilet..."

"Oh." Katelin blinked. "_Oooh._ Well then, go."

They shuffled for a bit, Katherine apologizing repeatedly as she took her handbag, and finally stumbled into the aisle, almost tripping over.

She looked right and left and carelessly said over her shoulder, "I'll be right back."

* * *

Little did she know that she would never come back. Fifteen minutes later Katelin would start getting worried, she would ask around and drama would unbound. The following investigation would reveal quite a few dirty secrets of stewards and make some people become unemployed, while the occasion itself would inspire Katelin to become an detective investigating supernatural cases, but that is another story for another time.

* * *

What's... happening?

One moment she had been walking through the plane, trying to step as lightly as possible so as not to raise the sleeping travelers, and then...

The girl couldn't remember.

Katherine glanced up at the strange, short and man who had been rambling at her for some reason.

"... gather a big crew ... Davy Jones and Davy Back Fight... call it The Foxy Pirates! You should join me!"

Katherine smiled politely, thinking about it. She had no idea what he was talking about (pirates?) but he seemed like a good person.

She looked at him again. Despite his strange pink nose and slightly suspicious appearance, his smile looked so innocent, and his eyes shone with expectation.

The teenager sighed and nodded, extracting a loud cheer from Foxy the Silver Fox.

"We'll gather the biggest, best crew! 498 people to go!

* * *

**A.N.**

**Meh. This was pretty fun to write.**

**Wiki said that Foxy pirates had 499 people in it, so that's what I went with.**

**Thanks Vendelareader and Shiningheart of ThunderClan for reviewing and AckaRed for alerting and favouriting.**

**And of course the people who read this and lurk somewhere out there- each and every view makes my heart flutter a bit.**

**28/03/13**

**Next time: something magical. What is the first thing that comes to your mind when I say magical? A field of poppies (or some thing more sinister) that make you see stuff or a magical kiss? Because I'll be doing both and a bit more :) (though not in the same chapter)**

**Hey, I wanted to add the word eleemosynary, but then decided wouldn't fit. Gifted doesn't really mean the same.  
**

**Also, happy Easter for those who celebrate it- I'll simply be eating eggs and colouring them with herbs. fun fun fun.**

**Gosh, why can't I stop typing? this reminds me of... whaa, my little brother is taking away the lapto-**


End file.
